Let Me Forget
by FrozenAxis
Summary: After the nightmare wakes Izumi Midoriya yet again, she seeks the comfort of her lover to drown out the memories. Mature content. FemVillainDeku/Dabi


_The sound of flesh against flesh, the scent of fear, they choked her, drowned out her sobs. She couldn't fight, she was weak, so she lay there, wishing it to end. Wishing for her end. So much weight above her, it crushed her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think past the fear._

Izumi opened her eyes. That dream again. No longer did it wake her with her own screams, her body trembling at the memory. Now it just left a bad taste in her mouth. Moving, she sat up in the bed, her feet touching the soft rug of the floor. Her long hair flowed over her naked body as she reached for the water bottle on the nightstand, took a few sips. Something moved behind her, a hand touched her back.

Dabi blinked as the cool metal of a knife touched his throat. He looked at his lover, her green eyes were haunted again, her face screwed up in anger and desperation. He waited, knowing she'd come out of this trance like she always did.

Izumi slowly moved her hand away, life returning to her gaze. Then she threw the knife into the wall opposite her. She clenched her fist. "Dammit," she cursed herself, cursed her weakness.

Dabi moved in the bed, sitting up and pulling her back up against his body. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her neck, "Nightmares again?"

"Memories. Do that again," she commanded, tilting her head so he could kiss her more.

Dabi chuckled, moved her hair to bare her neck where he planted his lips. He licked her ear and she moaned in pleasure. It didn't matter that they'd fucked mere hours ago, she always got like this after the nightmares. She'd told him once, that she needed to forget them, and that she was only using him for that. A better man might have worried that she was only hurting herself more, that she was punishing herself for the traumas she'd been through, but Dabi was a villain. And he was using her just as much as she'd used him.

He moved his hands to cup her breasts, pluck at her nipples. She moaned again, reaching behind herself to stroke his cock. He was already getting hard thinking about her wet heat. Dabi took one hand and moved it to between her legs. He stroked her entrance, played with her clit, until her breaths became ragged, uneven.

They'd been lovers for almost a year, and Dabi knew exactly where to touch her, how to touch her. She got up, turned around and pushed Dabi onto his back. Crawling onto the bed, Izumi bent her head and licked the length of him. She held him in one hand, stroked up and down as she suckled his sack. Dabi looked down to see her eyes on him. Then she took his cock into her mouth. Hissing, Dabi grabbed her hair and pulled just hard enough to egg her on more. She sucked for several minutes, bobbing her head in alternating rhythms.

Izumi released him from her mouth, crawled up his body to straddle him. She rubbed herself along his rigid length as she bent her head to kiss his chest. Her kisses moved up his collarbone and to his neck where she bit him. Licking the area that would surely sport a bruise, she rubbed her hands all over his upper body. Izumi liked being rough, loved when he was rough with her. Becoming impatient, Dabi grabbed her hips, forcing her to the tip of his erection. She obliged, sat up, then guided his cock into her heat. She shuddered as he slid in deep. Dabi sat up to claim her lips with his own. She kissed him fiercely, tangling her fingers in his hair. He planted his hands on her ass, squeezed hard, and she moaned into his mouth as he tilted his hips, pushing his cock further into her.

When she'd tasted him enough, Izumi shoved him back onto the bed and moved her hips in earnest. She leaned forward a little, enough to move her body up and down his cock with ease. She steadied herself by putting her hands on his chest. Dabi played with her breasts, plucked at hardened nipples. Her moans filled the room as she unraveled in pleasure. It was all Dabi could do not to cum with her as her inner muscles squeezed his cock.

She came down from the orgasm, leaned forward and claimed his lips again. Dabi grabbed her hips tightly and flipped them over so she was under him. He slammed into her hard and fast making her scream in pleasure. He brought one of her legs over his shoulder, pushed even deeper into her.

She whimpered it felt so good. She felt her body coil tightly as a second orgasm began to build. The pressure of it was almost unbearable but she didn't want it to stop. Then all at once, it broke. She screamed as she came, tossing her head back further into the pillow behind her. Dabi grunted as his own orgasm hit, filling her with his hot cum.

Dabi pulled out of her and rolled over, panting. Izumi turned onto her side, stroked her fingers over his chest. He put his arm out, let her rest her head on it. Then he kissed her deeply, "Get some sleep."

"Mm," she sighed contently.

They were two villains using each other for the pleasures of the flesh, but Dabi wondered if they could ever be something more. No, he thought. She'd never give her heart to anyone, never open up and spill all her secrets. That was fine with him, because he wasn't sharing either.

**Thanks for reading! I've been obsessed with the whole Fem Deku thing lately and after seeing some fan art with her as a villain, I just had to write something. I'm hoping to continue with this and add more one-shot like stories, but for now this is it. I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment! I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
